


Don't Mess With A Gallagher! [Gallagher!Reader]

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gallaghers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in Season 3 Episode 5 - [Spoilers?] - [Cursing]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With A Gallagher! [Gallagher!Reader]

[Name] grunts as Debbie hits him over the head with a pillow, his arm flings out snatching it away from her tossing it across the room. "I'm up Debs, what do you want?" He sat up rubbing at his eyes, Debbie picked the tossed pillow back up before throwing it at him.  
  
"You promised to help set up day-care, you and Lip both did" She waited for him to get up, giving a sigh [Name] stood from his bed and slid on a pair of jeans, cupping Debbie's face he kissed the top of her head before shooing her from the room.   
  
"I got it Debs"  
  
She left the room as [Name] pulled on a shirt before making his way out of the room, Fiona smiled running her fingers through his hair as they passed each other, [Name] made his way downstairs kissing Liam's head and playfully flicking Carl on the ear. Jimmy was leaning over the counter with his coffee staring at nothing of interest as Debbie made scrabbled eggs while holding her breath. [Name] took over the eggs right as Debbie exhaled. "One hundred! One hundred seconds!" She held out a plate while [Name] pilled on some eggs, Jimmy looking like someone killed his cat.  
  
"Lookin' a little worn and torn Jimmy", Jimmy just gave [Name] a shrug making the teen roll his eyes as he tossed fresh toast on a plate giving it to Debbie for the table. "Ain't no skin of my nose, not my problem anyway" He looked back to the toaster.  
  
"Carl, can you set up for day-care?", She placed the plate down on the table. "I need to go to the pool at exactly 9 a.m" Carl gave her a look.   
  
"I'm feeding Liam, besides I thought [Name] was doing it?"   
  
"I can help"  
  
Molly came walking into the room raising her hand, Debbie walked over and began explaining what needed to be done. [Name] turned of the stove and began cleaning up the kitchen, working around Jimmy and his younger brothers. Fiona came down with her work vest on, Jimmy still acting weird as Fiona gave him more coffee yelling for Ian and Lip who came from upstairs. Everyone pilled into the kitchen, [Name] passing a bowl to Ian and a plate to Mandy.   
  
"Okay, listen up, Gallaghers. And Milkoviches" She looked to everyone. "They're digging the sewer main in a few days and shutting the water off. So we need to do laundry and dishes beforehand?"   
  
"What about toilets?" Jimmy finally breaking his silence.  
  
"I guess we won't flush that day"   
  
Lip spoke up from the table. "Well, we could fill up buckets" Debbie made a disgusted face.  
  
"Wait a minute", [Name] looked to Fiona from his spot at the kitchen table next to Carl. Fiona looked to him. "Won't digging up the lawn be kind of a problem?" He shoved soggy butter toast into his mouth.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Debbie spoke up. "He means what about Aunt Ginger?" It occurred to everyone what she meant till a knock at the door took attention away causing everyone to disperse to do their own thing with Fiona leaving for work and Debbie to the pool.  
  
**|Next Day|**  
  
[Name] stood outside with his arms crossed as he watched his father nap in a shallow hole he had dug looking for their Aunt. He sighed getting ready to head back in when Fiona came out.  
  
"He find her yet?"  
  
"Not even close, watched him the whole time, he decided to take a dirt nap after his fifth beer"   
  
Fiona sighed, rubbing at the side of her head before she kicked the fence making Frank jump up and yelled at her to stop.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I can't find - I give up, I need sleep"  
  
It was when Fiona began explaining the severity of the situation did [Name] begin making his way back inside the house. Fiona stood and began walking away to head off to work, Frank yelling after her.  
  
"Well maybe if I had some help!", He looked to [Name]. "[Name], my boy how 'bout helping your old man, huh?" [Name] just sighed and walked back into the house.  
  
**|Three Hours Later|**  
  
Frank had somehow gotten some people from the Alibi to help him dig, most likely some lame ass excuse or promise of something but that was their father. [Name] was helping with dinner, Debbie working the stove while him and Molly made garlic bread, Ian came down in his camo, him and Lip getting into a light argument about Lip's treatment to Mandy.  
  
"Is Molly leaving too?"  
  
"What? No, Debs, look, she is always on me about, you know, our plans for the night, when we're seeing her friend's band, what we are doing next week"   
  
"She likes hanging out with you, not a crime" Ian bit back.  
  
"Last time I checked, that's what couples do, man", [Name] spoke up while looking at the garlic bread. "Either you thinks she's getting clingy or you just can't handle the fact that for once a girl wants to **_DO_** things with you other then **_DO_** you"  
  
"Fuck off [Name]"  
  
[Name] held his hands up in surrender, Lip looked back to Ian.  
  
"She's not my wife"  
  
The argument escalated but nothing more as Fiona walked in and Ian left. "Guys, bad new. We all gotta dig tonight", She set her bag on the counter. "The city is coming and he can't find Aunt Ginger"  
  
"So?" Carl snarked from beside [Name], making [Name] smack him upside the head.  
  
"Someone goes to jail if we don't find her"  
  
The discussion ended and Veronica walked in. Molly speaking up about helping with the digging. "I have developed upper arms for a chick" Lip, Fiona and [Name] looked to each other. [Name] sighed and made his way upstairs for his room, the voice of Veronica asking for the turkey baster the last thing he heard before Debbie came running upstairs and pushing past him to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, whoa, Debs?", He stood in front of the door and knocked, Debbie's crying could be heard through the door. "Debbie, what's the matter kid?" Fiona came over and knocked next, the two concerned for their younger sister.  
  
"Come on Debbie, talk to us please?" [Name] spoke up, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame.   
  
"It wasn't real", She sobbed. "It was ketchup and they did it in front of everyone" [Name] caught on quick, the snobby city kids always thought they were better then the kids from South Side, that's why they stopped going. "Why do they have to be so mean?" [Name] sighed, crouching next to Fiona.   
  
"Debs, they are just jerks, snobby city kids who think they can pick on kids who are different.", He leans against the door. "But we're Gallaghers, we don't take shit from anybody, you're better than that - than them " Fiona stood, knowing [Name] could handle this.  
  
"Go away"  
  
[Name] stood. "Open the door Debs, come on", The door slowly opens and the two looked to each other, [Name] came in and pulled her into a hug letting her cry. "Come on kiddo, let's show them not to fuck with the Gallaghers"  
  
**|Next Day| - |City Pool|**  
  
On the way to the pool Debbie had told [Name] what these girls had done to her, Debbie and [Name] walked in on the side where Debbie normally sat, the two girls picking on Debbie lounging on the other side.   
  
"They like seeing tits", [Name] removed his shirt and smirked at Debbie. "Let's give them tits" He walked over to the other side, all smiles as he started conversation with the two. He flirted and was able to convince them to hop in the pool with him, the two Gallaghers shared a look before he jumped in. Debbie walked along the pool, jumping in right as the two girls did handstands, [Name] and Debbie quickly dove under and began removing the two girls tops, putting up a fight before swimming back up [Name] helped Debbie from the pool laughing as the two snatched the two girls towels and tossing them in the pool and the tops over the fence.   
  
Debbie laughed running after her brother.   
  
"Nobody fucks with a Gallagher!"


End file.
